Rose's Rebellion
by dcarter020809
Summary: my first fan fiction. rose visits a new planet to conquer but when she finds that its different from all the other planets she rebels deciding to save it losing her title of pink diamond. updated every now and them.
1. Chapter 1

Rose sat in the cockpit of the ship. Today they were taking over another planet. This one was special. It was alive. She looked out the window. _Earth_ she whispered. The perfect name. The ship landed in the dirt creating a small dust cloud. The door to the ship opened as rose walked out of the ship. The dust slowly settling. This place was...amazing. She walked around gently touching everything. It was so soft so... alive. The perfect place to rule a galaxy. She smiled as she jumped to the top of what seemed like a large bush. "I WILL CALL THESE TREES" she yelled out. As she climbed down laughing. What a beautiful new world.

The sun was setting on the new _earth_ planet. All day Rose ran around exploring new places finding all kinds of creatures. Now she was back at the ship talking to Pearl and telling her everything she had seen. Pearl nodded listening closely. Coral walked out of the ships lab. "The soil samples are perfect" she said staring intently at Rose. Rose nodded "call blue diamond she needs to come see this planet" Coral nodded and walked out. She walked back in a few minutes later "blue diamond is coming here with a crew" Rose nodded "I can't wait!" She exclaimed standing up and giving a small hop.

Amber sat in her incubator in her gem form. Suddenly her latch was opened and she was ejected out she reformed as a few sheets of paper were thrust into her hands. Charcoal the directioner pointed towards the 3rd moving walkway. Amber stepped on and read the papers as she moved. Apparently she was being drafted to escort blue diamond to a new planet. She stepped off the end of the moving walkway and stepped into the large blue inside colored ship. She walked past the other guards to the cockpit to get her final instructions. As she walked in another gem walked in she was a turquoise she glanced around nervously and saw a guard quick as a flash she poofed the guard and shapeshifted into her. She bubbled the guard. Right then the door slid open and amber walked back in. "Apparently I'm with you" she said sitting on a crate. Turquoise nodded hiding the poofed gem. Just then the hatches locked and the ship took off. "Well here we go" amber said. "No going back"

In the cockpit of the ship Beryl was flying it as blue diamond sat behind her talking to Jayde about the job they had to do in the new planet. Jayde nodded slightly excited to be leading a whole team of workers. Blue diamond stood up walking up next to Beryl. "How long" she asked a small twitch in her figures indicated she was smiling. "About 8 hours" Beryl replied never looking away from the glass in front of her instead choosing to look at blue diamond through the slight reflection in the glass. Blue diamond nodded and walked to a large cushioned chair next to Beryl she sat down slightly reclining it. "That's ok, we have time."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Beryl landed the ship next to Rose's it kicked up a small dust cloud. Beryl tapped a few buttons unlocking the doors, lowering the ship, and opening the outside walkways. She stood up waling over to blue diamond and Jayde. "Do you want me to go get the staff?" Blue diamond nodded walking over to the exit. "Meet me on pink diamonds ship, with the staff" Beryl nodded as blue diamond walked out talking to Jayde.

Outside pink diamond stood at the end of the walkway with Coral and Pearl next to her. "Hello blue diamond welcome to earth" she said happily. Blue diamond walked over to Rose her face stretched into a smile. "Hello pink diamond" she extended her arm to shake hands then stepped back gesturing towards Jayde "this is Jayde she will be in charge of the kindergartens" Jayde stepped forward "he-he uh um, n-nice to meet you p-pink diamond" she stammered unsure how to address their leader this close in person. Pink diamond laughed "don't be so nervous I'm not going to _kill_ you" Jayde smiled nervously stepping back. Blue diamond glanced back at the ship "let's go to your ship, I told Beryl and the crew to meet me there" Rose nodded and walked over to her ship everyone following.

Beryl walked through the many rooms of the ship calling for the staff to follow her she reached the last room with Amber and a disguised Turquoise "follow me we are going to Rose's ship so you can get your assignment" she yelled before walking out. Amber nodded "let's go" she yelled at the other guard walking while walking out. Turquoise bit her lip she had to go. She nodded and followed Amber out.

"THE MECHANICS WILL WORK UNDER JAYDE IN THE KINDERGARTEN. THE BUILDERS WILL WORK WITH ME AND PINK DIAMOND. THE GUARDS WILL OVERLOOK EVERYTHING AND REPORT ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS" blue diamond yelled out to the staff that was all crushed into the cockpit of Rose's ship. Rose spoke up "the jobs start today" she said looking at the small crowd. "YOU MAY GO" blue diamond said nodding at Jayde that started walking out "LETS GO GROUP" she called as a group of about 30 engineers and 10 guards walked out following her. Pink diamond nodded at blue diamond. She stood up "LETS GO BUILDERS" she said while walking out, 40 builders and 15 guards followed her out. Rose looked at who was left, 5 guards, coral, pearl, and blue diamond's second-in-command Beryl odd. "Let's go" she said walking out. She checked to see what direction everyone else was going. She nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

Amber walked behind the other guard. " _Wonder where we are going_ " she thought to herself. She picked at her nail keeping up with the quick pace of the group. " _This is boring_ " she thought " _maybe the other guard will want to talk_ " she thought as she sped up her pace pulling up next to the other guard. "Hey wanna talk" she said. Turquoise bit her lip nervously shaking her head. "Whatever" amber said walking to the next guard soon having a whispered conversation.

Rose reached a place that had a large amount of the trees she stopped staring at it for a second before walking into it. Soon they started to hear sounds that almost sounded like some sort of animals. Rose stopped motioning for everyone to be quiet. She peeked from behind a tree and saw an amazing sight a small creek had several animals surrounding it she stepped forward and time seemed to stand still. The creatures froze and rose took another step forward them they scattered their footsteps making small thuds as they fled. How beautiful. She smiled "let's go" she whispered to everyone following her. She was going to visit here later. She led everyone back to the ship. _This planet is different_ she thought to herself.


End file.
